The Letter
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: A sad letter that Setsuna wrote to Konoka. Please read and review! might continue it later on! Konosetsu!
1. The Letter

Dear my beloved Kono-chan,

It has been an honor and privilege to have known, met, and befriended you after all these years.  
I know that this sounds stupid, but you were like a family that I have had in all my life.  
I never really knew my real parents or anything from before I entered the Shinmei-ryu, but one thing for sure; I really cared about you and never wanted to see you unhappy.  
I promised that I would protect you until the very end and I have kept that promise.  
Ever since you entered the Mahora Academy, I have protected you from within the shadows.  
But unknowingly, I have hurt you.  
I never wanted to endanger you, so I kept myself from being near you.  
Then that faithful day happened.

During our trip to Kyoto, we finally became friends again, like when we were kids.  
We laughed.  
We joked.  
I even become one with the class thanks to you.  
But I was still scared.

I am a hanyo.  
I live much longer than you do, but I spent my life protecting you.  
Now that I have fulfilled my duty, it is time to say goodbye.

You were the 'light' of my life.  
And I thank you for lighting my darkened world.  
I just wish that I could've said this sooner….  
Kono-chan….I love you….and I'm sorry

-Sakurazaki Setsuna

* * *

Setsuna left the letter on Konoka's desk and left a white feather behind.

"I'm really sorry Kono-chan...now that I have fulfilled my duty, it's time to say goodbye." whispered Setsuna, placing a soft kiss on Konoka's lips before disappearing out of the window.

Konoka had a small sad smile and tears fell out of her eyes as if she was having a bad dream, "Secchan...don't leave me..."

* * *

Me: and how's that? (sweat drop) Secchan fans might kill me for this, so bring it on! (lol, jk) Anyways, just couldn't really get this idea outta my head so I wrote it. (kinda scary since some of her feelings are kinda like mines….)

For those of you who're waiting for chapter 8 of 'Reunited at last' It'll be up either this Saturday or Sunday. Keep those review comin'!

Please read, review and continue to support me like always!


	2. The Reaction

Me: Hey readers~ found this so gonna upload it and finish the last one as soon as I can alright~ please R&R and enjoy~

* * *

Morning (07:00)

Konoka shot up from her bed, having a _very_ bad feeling about something. Looking over at her desk, she gasped. Getting out of her bed, grabbed the letter and read it. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to the floor.

"Hmm? Konoka?" Asuna noticed her tears and jumped down from her bed and next to Konoka, "What's wrong?"

"Se…Set-chan…." Konoka managed to say before clinging onto Asuna as she cried hard.

Asuna gave Konoka a sympathy look and saw a letter that Konoka was holding.

'_When I find Setsuna I'll kill her!_' thought Asuna, taking the letter and reading it.

"Asuna-san, can you please keep it down?" said a tired Negi, looking over at his students from his bed.

"Not now Negi-bozu!" said Asuna, helping Konoka to her bed, "Watch her! I have to _tell_ Setsuna-san _something_!" and with that Asuna left the room to find Setsuna.

Negi got up from his bed and went over to Konoka, noticing her tears. "What's wrong Konoka-san?"

Konoka looked at him with teary eyes, "Set-chan…left a letter….please Negi-kun! You have to find her!" Konoka grabbed Negi's sleeves and cried on his shoulder.

* * *

With Asuna:

'_Damnit! Where the hell is Setsuna-san?_' thought Asuna, running around the dorm for Setsuna.

"Asuna? What are you doing this early?" asked Ayaka.

"Looking for Setsuna-san." Asuna clenched her fist, "Konoka's crying again because of her!"

"If you're looking for Sakurazaki-san, I think she left for the headmaster's."

"Thanks Ayaka!" Asuna ran off to the Headmaster's.

With Setsuna:

"I am sorry for this inconvenience." bowed Setsuna, having everything with her as if she is going on a very long trip.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Konoemon, watching her with sad eyes.

"Yes…besides, Ko…Ojou-sama won't be that worried about me."

"She _will_ be worried." Konoemon sighed, "Just promise to come back some day."

"Thank you sir and could I ask two more favors?" Konoemon nodded, "Can you keep this a secret between you and me? I don't want to worry Ojou-sama about this." Setsuna pulled out her pactio card, "And…And can you hold onto this? At least until I get back?"

"…She's find out sooner or later you know." Konoemon took her card, "Why leave your card?"

"I know, but it won't help her if she worries now, besides, I left a letter for her. She'll understand." Setsuna said sadly, "That is an extra precaution that they might summon me back here."

"Alright, I understand. Goodbye Setsuna-kun. Come back safely otherwise…" Konoemon chuckled a little, "Konoka won't let me hear the end of it."

"I'll try." Just as Setsuna was about to leave the room, Asuna burst through the door.

"There you are! What the hell was that letter supposed to mean? Konoka's crying her eyes out right now!" shouted Asuna, attempting to hit Setsuna.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you. Goodbye…" Setsuna dodged all of Asuna's attacks and jumped out the window and flew away into the sun so no one would dare look into the sky and see her flying.

"H-Hey Setsuna-san!" Azusa ran to the window, covering her eyes as she tries to see Setsuna fly away.

"Asuna-kun." Konoemon said sternly, "Let her be. It was…a request…or should I say 'orders' from her school. She'll be back soon so don't worry too much about it."

"But Konoka…"

"It's just for a while, so she'll be alright." Konoemon turned away from Asuna, "I hope…"

* * *

Asuna sighed sadly as she went back to her room that she shared with Konoka and Negi.

"Oh Asuna-san! Did you manage to find Setsuna-san?" asked Negi, trying to be hopeful.

"Eh? Oh uh….not really." Asuna turned to Konoka, "Sorry, I couldn't find her anywhere..."

"Set-chan…." Konoka stared blankly at the sky outside, not really caring if anyone was talking to her or not.

"I could summon her here." suggested Negi, pulling out his card with Setsuna.

Asuna hit him on the head and dragged him away, "Baka! That won't work and I… I actually saw Setsuna-san…just moments before she left..."

"Eh? Then why'd you lie to Konoka-san? You saw how heartbroken she was!" Negi yelled at her.

"The Headmaster kinda told me not to tell you where she was going…not that he even told me where she was going…" Asuna sighed, "When I saw Setsuna-san earlier, she was…a bit sad and didn't even explain why she was leaving. Heck, she even left her pactio card with the Headmaster."

"I'll try to find out then." Negi said determinedly.

"If I can't figure it out, how the hell can you? Besides, Setsuna-san will probably tell us when she comes back…_if_ she comes back…"

* * *

"Motoko-san what's going on?" asked Setsuna as she ran towards her.

"Setsuna-san? I didn't really expect you to be here so soon." replied Motoko, breathing somewhat heavily.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked worriedly, sensing something but not sure what it was.

"No…we really need help and…LOOK OUT!" Motoko shouted.

Setsuna pulled her sword and barely blocked a knife thrown at her, "I need some explanations."

"As from what you can observe, the Shinmei School is under attack by some unknown forces!"

"Don't lie to me! I know that you know what they are!" Setsuna sent an attack to the sides.

"…They're demons…" Motoko looked at Setsuna, "If you become like them, I'm afraid that we have to kill you too."

"What are you talking about?" Setsuna looked back at Motoko as if she were crazy, "Why would I become like them?"

"Setsuna-san, in case you forgot, you're a demon too!"

Setsuna's eyes widened, she knows that she's a half-breed demon, but that still doesn't meant that she would become one like them.

"Please Setsuna-san…hold onto your humanity and don't become like those demons and make us kill you too…."

* * *

Me: Duh duh dun! Setsuna's demons side is gonna go crazy? Oh no! What will Konoka, Asuna, and Negi do?

Konoka: Set-chan! Come back!

Asuna: You better make Setsuna-san come back you brat.

Me: Uh…sure? Anyways thanks Mapleleaf Syrup, pigtopus, confused-orange579, ichigolynn, and Shinmei swordman for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait but here's the second chapter! Hope that you'll still read and review!

* * *

_Preview of the last chapter?:_

"_Set-chan!" Konoka ran towards Setsuna's demon form, never caring if she was killed, "Set-chan please! Don't leave me like this! Come back!"_


End file.
